Recordando lo perdido
by ArminUchiha
Summary: Tsunade Senju, La quinta Hokage. Una mujer bella, llamada la kunoichi mas hermosa. Ella siempre presenta una actitud dura, fría y segura de si misma, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando las sombras del pasado atormentan su mente? "4 de diciembre" una fecha que le da desdicha a Tsunade.¿Por qué? Por Dan Katō, Nadie menos que el. One-shot.


_**Hola :D Les traigo mi segundo Fic xd (Si, ya me gusto escribir)  
Esta es una loca idea fugaz que vino a mi mente de pronto justo antes de dormir.**_

_Es mi deber decirles que estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra y creación del Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto._

**Recordando lo perdido.**

El silencio abundaba en toda la aldea de Konoha. Las luces estaban apagadas, todos los habitantes disfrutaban de la paz durmiendo tranquilamente. Ya días atrás Naruto se había marchado con uno de los poderosos Sannin, Jiraya.

Por las oscuras calles de la aldea caminaban 2 siluetas femeninas, las cuales solo eran iluminadas por los cuerpos estelares que se ubicaban en el cielo.

—Lo siento Tsunade-sama, debo ir a mi casa.— Decía una chica de grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca, dirigiéndose hacia la silueta mayor con un gran respeto.

—Si, yo también debo descansar. Lo qué me recuerda que Navidad se acerca, ¿no? debo pensar en que hacer en esa fecha.— Comentaba una mujer bastante alta, de piel clara, con ojos castaños y cabello rubio. Su pelo era largo hasta la cintura, con flequillo hasta los hombros enmarcando ambos lados de la cara.

—Así es.— Sonrió felizmente la chica de los ojos verdes. —Faltan 21 días exacto contando hoy como 4 de diciembre.- Dijo sin quebrar ni un poco la sonrisa de hace unos momentos.

—Hoy es 4 de diciembre...— Repitió casi en un susurro aquella mujer que llevaba el puesto de la Godaime.

—¿Ocurre algo malo, lady Tsunade?.—Preguntó muy confundida Sakura al ver la reacción de su maestra con tan solo mencionar esa fecha.

—No pasa nada. Solo ve a tu casa Sakura. Nos vemos en 2 días.— La voz de Tsunade parecía poder quebrarse en cualquier momento. Y esta misma comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno dejando perpleja a su alumna la cual solo la observaba con un nudo en la garganta.

—Shishou…— se limito a susurrar Sakura frente a tal escena. Era obvio que algo malo le sucedía su maestra, pero ella no podía hacer nada. Así que con un poco de rabia por no poder ayudarla se fue a su casa resignada.

* * *

Tsunade caminaba hacia a la nada, hacia lo incierto. Estaba demasiada entrada en sus pensamientos como para saber a dónde se dirigía, dejo que sus pies la llevara a donde fuera necesario.  
Cuando Tsunade pasó por un lado de la torre del Hokage una mujer muy joven con cabello corto y lacio de color oscuro, la observo. Al verla una lagrima se deslizo por sus ojos del mismo color que su pelo, se alejo de la ventana. Aparentemente a ella también le dolía ver a Tsunade así, pero más que eso parecía que entendía su dolor. Ella si sabía que le sucedía a Tsunade,

Tsunade llego hasta cierto lugar rodeado de un hermoso césped muy bien cuidado. Su mirada estaba perdida en una roca de gran tamaño en la cual se podían apreciar varios nombres tallados. Así es, el monumento a los guerreros caídos en batalla.

—4 de diciembre…— Repitió Tsunade apretando los puños. Una pequeña lágrima rebelde salió de los hermosos ojos castaños de la Hokage y así mismo una gota cayó desde el cielo hasta el hombro de la Godaime.

¿Cómo se habían juntado tan rápido esas nubes? No lo sabía y ni importancia le deba la rubia. La lluvia se intensifico y así mismo las lágrimas de la mujer salieron cada vez mas seguidas. Ella se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de soportar el pesar pero irónicamente se hacía más daño. La princesa Tsunade no soporto más y cayó al suelo de rodillas empapada por la lluvia y sus propias lágrimas.

—Aaah.— Tsuande soltó un grito mientras empezaba a temblar por la furia que sentía. —Eres… un estúpido Dan.— Sollozaba la mujer desesperadamente haciéndose presente su terrible pesar que ya desde hace un tiempo guardaba.

_—"Morir por Konoha sería el mayor de los honores para mi…"—_ Tsunade escuchó estas palabras en su mente que alguna vez Dan le había dicho.

—Te odio, ¿Por qué Konoha y no yo? Te odio.— Gritaba Tsunade totalmente destrozada. Sin duda recordar a Dan era lo peor para ella.—Te odio.— Repetía una y otra vez. Sentía tanta rabia que golpeaba el suelo pero este no sufría ningún daño y eso claramente demostraba que no se encontraba bien, su fuerza no reaccionaba.

—Dan… perdón.— Tsunade apretaba sus dientes, empuñaba sus manos sus ojos lloraban mas y mas. —Yo fui una inútil… no logre salvarte... no pude protegerte.—

La lluvia cada vez empeoraba, y cada gota que caía era otra lágrima que derramaba la princesita. _-"Amo a esta gente con todo mi corazón, quiero protegerlos, guiarlos a un mejor futuro... el ser Hokage... es mi sueño"_- Una vez más las frases que Dan alguna vez le dijo, retumbaban en su cerebro.

—Maldito Hokage, Maldita aldea.— Se lamentaba a gritos en una escena que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera.

_—"No te permitiré que hables mal del título de Hokage, No señor… Porque el ser Hokage es mi sueño_."— Al recordar esto los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron de par en par levantando la cabeza. Empezó a temblar más de lo que ya lo hacía. —Naruto.— Susurro ella totalmente fuera de sí. En ese momento fue como si sus ojos se secaran. Ya no podían producir más lágrimas.

_—"¡¿Pero qué es lo que dice!? Tanto su hermano Nawaki y mi tío Dan anhelaban ese sueño y murieron por ello, usted sabe lo importante que fue para ellos y la mejor manera de honrar las acciones que ellos hicieron por sus sueños es aceptando lo que tanto pelearon sus más grandes seres queridos"— _Cada frase se le venía a la mente. Esta vez fue el primer y único reclamo que Shizune le había realizado.

Tsunade se puso de pie decidida. Seco sus lágrimas. En ese instante la lluvia había cesado. El cielo comenzaba a despejarse, para poder apreciar como estaba a punto de amanecer.

—Soy la nieta del primer Hokage, sobrina del segundo y alumna del Tercero, Pero más que eso… Yo soy la Quinta Hokage. La voluntad de fuego está conmigo.— La mirada de Tsunade había cambiado por completo, esta vez era una mirada que reflejaba confianza y seguridad en cada una de sus palabras.

—Dan, Abuelo, Tío, Sensei, Nawaki, Les prometo que nunca más dudaré del puesto y gran responsabilidad que conlleva ser Hokage… Soy el pilar que mantiene fuerte a la Aldea, a la gran familia que es encabezada por mí.— Les dijo en sus pensamientos la princesa Tsunade a sus seres queridos.

—Perdónenme, Jamás…. Jamás volveré a dudar de ¡La Voluntad de fuego!.— Dijo esta vez con una enorme determinación.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a casa, pero antes de salir de aquel lugar se detuvo a echar de nuevo un pequeño vistazo al monumento.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Dan. Te amo.— Finalizo con una sonrisa para después continuar a irse hacía a su casa antes de que alguien la viera.

* * *

**Siempre me gusto esta pareja y casi no encuentro Fic's sobre ellos y por eso pensé en escribir uno propio. En verdad espero que les guste. Tal vez no pasme bien las ideas, pero es debido a que lo hice a las 3:00 am, mi cerebro no daba a mas xd  
En verdad espero que les guste, yo disfrute en escribirlo ya que admiro mucho a Tsunade, su orgullo y fuerza de voluntad se me hace increíble. Sin embargo el tan solo verla llorar me provoca querer llorar yo. Es por eso que eh escrito esto. Y a decir verdad me gusto.  
**

**Bien, en verdad deseo que le haya gustado.  
****Gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo, espero que se tomen el tiempo de dejar un Review, Plz :3  
Nos leemos después (:  
**  
_**Les dejo estas 2 canciones que son las que me sirvieron de inspiración y se me hacen muy buena música de fondo; Kaeritakunattayo de Ikimono Gakari, y Koisuru Otome de la misma cantante.**_


End file.
